CPUs mission is twofold; first, we provide clinical investigators with access to state-of-the-art mass spectrometry instrumentation and bioinformatics tools required to incorporate proteomics into their research. Second, we invest a significant portion of our efforts in incorporating new sample preparation, separations and mass spectrometric methods into our collaborative projects. In FY2018 CPU completed 44 collaborative projects. Most collaborative projects engaged by CPU utilize immunoaffinity techniques (IP and Co-IP) to generate samples, e.g., from CSF, cell culture, or tissue lysate, with the goal of identification of candidate protein-protein interactions. IP/co-IP samples can be subjected to on-bead digestion protocols and analyzed by 1D or 2D LC-MS/MS. Alternatively, IP/co-IP samples can be eluted and separated by PAGE prior to mass spectrometry. Three manuscripts are being prepared for submission: A. Aschrafi et al., (Kaplan Lab), T. Wang et al., (Nath Lab), and T.P. Johnson (JHU) CPU continues to advise Dr. Ling Hao (IRTA Fellow) who was recruited by Drs. Youle and Ward to work on quantitative proteomics projects